Tom and Jerry: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
''Tom and Jerry: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''is a upcoming 2021 American direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy, fantasy horror, dark wizard film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, A Heyday films, 1492 Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and based on 2005 film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - * Jerry Mouse - * Tuffy Mouse - * Harry Potter - * Hermione Granger - * Ron Weasley - * Nagini - * Hungarian Horntail Dragon - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Ernie MacMillan - * Hannah Abbott - * Amos Diggory - * Cedric Diggory - * Professor Minerva McGonagall - * Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - * Professor Albus Dumbledore - * Professor Severus Snape - * Hedwig the Owl - * Grindylows - * McWolf - * Lord Voldemort - * Ginny Weasley - * Barney Bear - * Cornelius Fudge - * Peter Pettigrew - * Grandpa Mouse - * Lucy Mouse - * Red - * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Geraldine Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Olive Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Uncle Pecos - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Screwey Squirrel - * Meathead Dog - * Droopy Dog - * Butch Dog - * Arthur Weasley - * Percy Weasley - * Fred Weasley - * George Weasley - * Molly Weasley - * Draco Malfoy - * Rubeus Hagrid - * Lily Potter - * James Potter - * Fleur Delacour - * Barty Crouch Sr. - * Barty Crouch Jr. - * Cho Chang - * Rita Skeeter - Songs Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse, Mermaid 3 * Ken Barrie (The Voice Of Miss Rebecca Hubbard) as Harry Potter * Mae Whitman as Hermione Granger * Alec Baldwin (The Voice Of Dowager Hatt) as Ron Weasley * Scarlett Johansen as Nagini * Greg Berger as Hungarian Horntail Dragon * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Ernie MacMillan, Pan Cat * Kari Wahlgren as Hannah Abbott * Eric Stuart as Amos Diggory * Seth Green as Cedric Diggory * Tabitha St Germain as Professor Minerva McGonagall, Olive Mouse * Frank Welker as Hedwig the Owl, Grindylows, McWolf * Bill Fagerbakke as Lord Voldemort * Rachael Lillis as Ginny Weasley * Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear, Alley Cat * J.K. Simmons as Cornelius Fudge * Tom Kenny as Peter Pettigrew * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Tara Strong as Cherie Mouse, Lucy Mouse * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Stephen Stanton as Uncle Pecos * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Phil LaMarr as Spike Bulldog * Brianne Siddall as Tyke Bulldog * Paul Reuben as Screwey Squirrel * Billy West as Meathead Dog * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog, Troops * Clancy Brown as Butch Dog * Grey Griffin as Red, Toodles Galore * Derek Stephen Prince as Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley * Joanna Lumley as Molly Weasley * Steve Staley as Draco Malfoy * John DiMaggio as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody * Michael Hordern as Albus Dumbledore * Brian Bloome as Professor Severus Snape * John Goodman as Rubeus Hagrid * Kirby Morrow as Viktor Krum * Brian Donovan as George Weasley * Vanessa Marshal as Lily Potter * Chris Evans as James Potter * Michelle Ruff as Fleur Delacour * Michael Ironside as Barty Crouch Sr. * Bumper Robinson as Barty Crouch Jr. * Gwendoline Cho as Cho Chang * Barbara Goodson as Rita Skeeter Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy violence, mild threat, horror, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 157 Minutes (NTSC), 151 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD on July 20, 2021 and will be release on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 10, 2021. * Frank Welker voices Voldemort with the voice he did for Megatron on Transformers G1 and Transformers: Prime. * Greg Ellis who is voicing Tin Cat. * Richard Kind who is voicing Tom Cat. * Amy Pemberton who is voicing The Mouse Queen. * Maurice LaMarche who is voicing Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins who is voicing Uncle Harry * Kath Soucie, who voices Tuffy Mouse, is known for voicing Tuffy in The Tom and Jerry films and TV shows, Phil and Lil Deville from Rugrats, Princess Sally from Sonic the Hedgehog Sat AM, Morgana Macawbre from Darkwing Duck and Lil' Sneezer from Tiny Toon Adventures. * Eric Stuart, who is voicing Amos Diggory, uses the voice he did for James from Pokémon. * Tara Strong voices Cheri Mouse with the voice she did for Bubbles from the original "Powerpuff Girls". * Hermione's Yule Ball dress is periwinkle blue, just as she did on the book. * Tom cries out, "Oh, my God! You killed Cedric!" And Jerry adding "You b---" only to be cut off by Tuffy, who breaks the forth wall, reminding him to watch his language as this is a family movie and the kids are watching with their parents at home, as an homage to a running gag from Comedy Central's sitcom, South Park. * Voldemort's restoring with his skeleton shown first before his flesh is formed with fire is similar to Skeleton King's resurrection on the final episode of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. Release * Digital HD on July 20, 2021 and will be release on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 10, 2021. Category:Crossovers Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:2021 films Category:2021 Category:Harry Potter Category:Hogwarts Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Breaking the fourth wall